


A Star from Above

by SAEKA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child America, Fluff, M/M, USUK - Freeform, Yes good boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAEKA/pseuds/SAEKA
Summary: England so wishes for America just to go back to the way he was when he was little. Right now, he’s.. To say, he’s proud of America, but he misses the days where the two were as close as two people (or countries) could get. But a wish from above granted him that exact wish, and he isn’t sure if he’s happy or if he misses the America he knows now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might have some grammatical errors or spelling errors because I could be fucked to go back and fix them so here, have this lol

Ever since their last fight together, America hasn’t shown up once to any of the world meetings held by any of the countries. Hell, he didn’t even show up to his own hosting, causing England to step up and present for him. God, he was annoyed, and God did he want America to finally come back. It’s been months and what America was doing was so childishly stupid.. Why couldn’t he just be the adorable little colony he was back then? It was so much better! But, noooo, the revolutionary war, the war of 1812, independence.. Stubborn Git.. 

England laid back on his chair, pulling his hair back with a disappointed sigh. Maybe he should go to America? If America wasn’t going to come to him, he should go to America. Yeah.. and the idiot wouldn’t have a reason to get mad at him! Genius work, England, you’re so wonderful! Besides the point, he texted America, booked a flight, and waited. To be quite honest he was scared, America hadn’t texted back in hours, there were no responses from him in weeks, what could be the problem? Unless he was.. Dead? No, that would cause a world outbreak. A Global superpower? Suddenly dead? What a joke.. But what if? No. He couldn’t afford to be worried for an idiot that could wipe out entire nations.

But.. He’s his older brother- There’s no way he could NOT worry about him. Days pass and it’s finally his flight. He packs up his bags and sits in the airport, drinking bottled tea he bought from a nearby stand. His tea was better.. But, this tea was also made by his countrymen so he couldn’t really say it was terrible.. His flight was ready to take off and he blasted off into the plane. 

Sitting on that plane and anticipating America’s reaction was the most heart attack-enducing thing on the plane. What if he was just overreacting and America was being lazy again? That could be a possibility. Dang it England, you’re such an idiot! America’s an idiot for worrying him!

He arrived in America.. Which looked a lot less polluted than it was when he was last here. He could barely sense any smoke in the air.. And New York was always the one with the most polluted air in his opinion. England wonders what he did in order to achieve such fresh air in a short amount of time.. Almost like.. When America was a child.

Cut it out, England! It makes you sound like a bloody old man! He sighed, making his way towards America’s house. Nothing really looked different? The cities were just as big, there were the same amount of cars, but less trash? His citizens must be doing something.. Anyways, as he makes his way to turn America’s doorknob, he hears crying..

“..England, you idiot!” He hears him cry on the other side of the door, “Why did you leave me for so long? Stupid idiot! Idiot England!” More sobs erupted from the other side of the door. England couldn’t help but be happy. Those jabbed ‘idiots’ didn’t make him mad at all.. He was just happy America missed him this much..

No he wasn’t! America’s just an idiot afterall, a crybaby! Jeez, stupid git.. But he opened the door anyways with the spare key America always hides under his doormat. Nobody was at the front door.. So he assumed he should just follow the sound! Yeah, follow the sound. ‘Good work, England. Give yourself a pat on the back. You rock.’ England mused inside his head, following the cries. 

What he discovered made him drop his suitcases in an instant.

 

There, child America was, crying on the floor and wailing his name.


	2. England, you idiot!

“A-America?” England accidentally blurred out, causing the younger nation to look up. He was already crying but he bursted into more tears, running to England and punching his legs, “England! Idiot, why did you leave me out of no where? Idiot! Idiot!” He repeated, grabbing onto England’s pants. England picked America up without question and hugged him tightly, “I’m sorry, America.” He whimpered softly. How he missed how much America used to care so much, “I won’t do it again.”

.  
.  
.

The two sat on the couch as England listened to America explain, “I don’t know what’s happening, big brother! Whenever I look outside I see things I don’t recognize. Why is everything so big and crowded??” America questioned, angrily kicking England’s leg. England didn’t care. He was too busy swimming happily in th fact that America was a child again. “Are you even listening, Engwand??” America angrily pouted. England was overboard in happiness. He said Engwand! ENGWAND! And he thought he’d never hear America say his name that way again.

“Yes, America, I’m listening.” He fibbed. He couldn’t help not to! America was back to being the adorable little brother he always loved.. But, does that mean America’s his colony again?

“America?” “Yes?” “Do you know what.. Florida is?” England waited for a response, sitting cross legged. “What’s a Florida, Engwand? Is it something from your land? Oh! Is it a magical creature? Tell me! Tell me!” America’s Childish behavior made England reminisce. “Do you feel.. More powerful?” He hesitated. It’s not like he was scared, no! He was just.. Wondering.

“Well I do feel like I can do more.. But I was always strong! Remember, I promised to protect you so I can’t be weak!” Those two sentence almost made England cry. Did he want this for America? He HAD to find a way to return America back to how he used to be. If anybody found out, America would be a freeland country once more and everybody would to try to own him! Not if..

“Hey, America, I own you right?” England asked. He didn’t mean it to sound offensive but he guessed America understood what he meant, “I mean.. I guess so.. Engwand is my only big brother! And, maybe France too!” He smiled.

Oh right.. The frog.. If France saw America like this, there’s no doubt he would pounce and try to take America from him! He has to keep him away from the world meetings as much as possible in order to keep from an outrage! All countries would be at him in an instant.

“America. Promise me you wont open your door to anybody but me, okay? And if a strange person knocks on your door, call me, and don’t open the door.” America looked at him, confused, wondering what he meant by it. “Why?” Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. “Er... Because I said so! You don’t want to doubt me, do you?”

He did feel bad about deceiving America, as the younger nation shook his head and said no, he couldn’t risk losing him a second time.


	3. haha 3 months later B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhh canada comes hahahahahhabahahahhahahahahahaahahahah what do u mean i haven’t updated in 3 months henkkakajahahha

It’s been a while since he’s last seen his brother, usually loud, brash and all over the place, now quaint and small and perhaps inside a little cabin of space. Well, that was metaphorically speaking. Perhaps Canada could walk over and check up on his brother? That wouldn’t hurt him or anybody in the process, which meant he would most likely do it. The border wasn't much hard to pass, having only waved to their border guard before descending below the north americas. Receiving some confused and questioning stares from some passerbys due to choice of transformation, he made a stop down more south in Kentucky, though still rather north, close to New York. You would have thought he would go for Washington D.C or New York, but what you didn’t know is that the choice of transformation he took was of a moose. For stopping in Kentucky? Horse state, that’s why, he would allow his Moose to be groomed and rest for the next few hours it’ll take to get to New York, and Kentucky was rather perfect with that.

Ask why he didn’t just head to New York? Well, America is America, he couldn’t possibly be in danger. The fact that he hasn’t been at the meetings can wait. 

“Oi, what’re you doing here?” A raspy voice asks, before coughing his throat clear. Turning around, The Canadian had come in contact with a rather medium height Male with hair similar to America’s (Although a bit longer on the sides) with a small pony tail on the back. Brown hair and freckles spread across his face with a piece of wheat in his mouth that Canada couldn’t find normal since it disappeared sometimes when he blinked. “O-Oh! Sorry-eh, I was passing by to let my moose rest, since you’re the state of horses-eh”

“Ah,” Kentucky said? Not sure, it was just an exasperated noise, “Understood.” His blank and dead glare made Canada a bit skittish, but deep down he knew Kentucky was a good man, he was just a bit anti-social and to himself is all. “Anyways, how’s Louisville?”

“Louisville? Why would you ask me about them?”

“Well, he’s your biggest city is he not?” What he said was a truth that he and America both knew, but the confused expression he got in response from the man that owned Louisville was what he least expected. “What? No, he’s Ohio’s. I’m not sure if you’re mixing us up, we do not look or act similar.”

His tone of voice made Canada shiver. He wasn’t trying to be rude, no, but he couldn’t help but be intimidated even if Kentucky hadn’t meant it to be threatening. “What do you mean-eh? Louisville’s your pride and joy, your older brother, are you two in a fight-eh?”

“Again, he’s Ohio’s, not my city. My pride and joy is all of my cities but if you’re mixing up Cities then-“

“Yes, I’m mixing cities! Sorry-eh, just a bit.. tired.” Lying through his teeth wasn’t something he was fond of doing but he needed to figure out why it was like this.. He needed to go ask Ohio. Thanking Kentucky for his help on letting his Moose rest around professionals, he traveled north to Ohio, stopping by their house, and then ringing the door bell. What he didn’t expect was Louisville to answer the door before Ohio. Usually, Ohio answers the door since his other cities are rather too young for it, burn what had stood in his eyes was a more mature-looking Louisville. Usually Louisville was a loud mouthed asshole, condescending in a sarcastic way and said the harsh truth, but here Louisville was rather welcoming. “Oh, hello England’s wee-bit colony. It’s been a while, do you need anything?”

England’s wee-bit colony? He hasn’t heard that name in forever.. But what confused him the most is that Louisville seemed to be content on where he was rather than sarcastically cussing out Lexington or throwing middle fingers at other states and cities. “Why are you at Ohio’s residence? Shouldn’t you be at Kentucky’s?”

“Now why would I be with Kentucky when Ohio is my state? I can’t leave him alone when he’s Oh-So young.” And in saying so, a loud, brash noise erupted from the inside of the house, causing Louisville to apologize and slam the door in Canada. Either it’s April Fools or something really bad’s happening..

Riding his way northern to New York, he knocked on America’s door, receiving no response before ringing his doorbell. The air in New York seemed to be.. More clear, and the ground seemed to be more clean as well. He took glances around the place before hoping after his meeting with America, he could go visit New York and ask them what’s going on.

No response. Canada was rather patient, but he couldn’t take anything from America! Digging in his pocket for the spare keys America gave him, he opened the door, creaking a bit but not too much, but then stopping in his tracks as a little, child America sat on the floor, seeming to wait for somebody before his eyes went big and beady- 

“Bwother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, each state and city is moving back in time at different.. Times.


End file.
